Un 8 para un 5
by Jinzou-ENEmy
Summary: Después de un buen tiempo de haberse alejado de ellos, Hibiya regresa a su hogar para quedarse, y con el valor para confesarse a esa chica que una vez le animó en sus momentos más desesperados, pero ella no parece recordare. ¿Logrará nuestro protagonista recuperar aquella sonrisa de su amada? GrowHibixMomo (no se como se diga para un personaje crecido xd)
1. Chapter 1

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaazá! (?)_

_Como saben mi larga y estupida historia de mi laptop, vengo a dejarles esta mini serie de HibiMomo para que gozen mejor :v_

_Espero les guste xP_

_PD: Hibisha tiene la edad de Momo, solo se alteró la edad un poco, mas la trama de Kagepro no (?)_

**Kagerou Project pertenece a Jin. Los diseños de los personajes son de Shidu/Wannyanpu**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1: ¿Quién eres?<p>

Ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que una organización secreta se tuvo que ''enfrentar'' a una serpiente negra que no era más que un asesino que deseaba el poder, lágrimas y sangre de otros, pero por deseos de una chica este no lo logró por completo. Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, unos cuantos miembros se alejaron, pero no dejaron de formar parte del grupo, sólo se distanciaron por ciertos asuntos, es el caso de un castaño, que tuvo que mudarse temporalmente por razones que sus padres sólo entendían. Él tenía una relación algo ''distorsionada'' con una integrante de la 'Blindfold organization'', aunque este con el paso de tiempo empezó a tener sentimientos por ella, pero nunca los reveló, pues se sentía ''muy chico'' para eso, que debía esperar, además tenía miedo a ser rechazado, por lo que calló su amor. Afortunadamente, él regresó a casa, ya cursaría la preparatoria con sus amigos, pero no sabía si seguiría viendo a la joven que le gustaba, tendría que descubrirlo en el primer día de clases. El muchacho llegó puntual a su nuevo instituto, y ya de camino a su respectiva aula, se encontró a unos cuantos amigos, cómo Kido, Kano, Seto y Marry, estos sí pudieron reconocer al ojicafé, pues había cambiado bastante. Creció bastante y sus rasgos faciales habían madurado, realmente era todo un joven hecho y derecho. Ya en el momento de llegar a su nuevo salón, se encontró con una sorpresa que no se la esperaba...

-… Ella no está aquí... –hablaba de Kisaragi, cuando se encontró a sus otros compañeros le dijeron que ella probablemente no había podido entrar a la escuela por falta de tiempo por su trabajo cómo Idol, estaban en lo correcto, ella no estaba ahí. Hibiya entró un poco desanimado, sentándose en una silla que estaba al lado de la ventana. Vio por fuera los azules cielos, que le recodaban a un terrible 15 de agosto, pero también era algo animado, pues el miembro 5 del Mekakushi le dijo que no tuviera preocupaciones y siguiera adelante. Las clases empezaron sin interrupciones, este sería un ciclo aburrido para Amamiya... ¿o no? Alguien había llegado tarde, no se veía su aspecto pues la puerta del salón estaba cerrada, hasta que el profesor la abrió y…

-'' ¿Ah? ¿Acaso es...? No, no puede ser, me dijeron que no podía estudiar por su trabajo... '' Susurró el chico con bajas esperanzas. Fijó los ojos en la pelinaranja retardada, por obligación se tuvo que pasar al frente de todos para presentarse, estaba nerviosa, pero nadie la reconoció cómo idol...

-Buenos días a todos, me disculpo por mi tardanza... mi nombre es Kisaragi... Kisaragi Momo, un gusto conocerlos... –ese nombre dejó boquiabierto al octavo miembro, pues no se la esperaba, la joven que le gustaba desde hace casi un año... estaba en su mismo salón. Y para suerte, le otorgaron el asiento de al lado de él... era lo mejor que le pudo haber... ¿pasado? Momo terminó su presentación, para caminar a su silla y sentarse en ella. De un momento ignoró la vista del compañero, pero luego lo observó detenidamente... le sonrió amable pero... no le reconoció.

-Ya me presenté, pero veo que no te aprendiste mi nombre... me llamo Kisara—

-Momo... Momo Kisaragi... –fue lo que apenas comentó el muchacho, pues se había quedado ''aturdido'' por la belleza que tenía su compañera. No había cambiado mucho, pues seguía del mismo tamaño, lo único que cambió fue su cabello que se lo dejó crecer, se veía hermosa.

-Ah- entonces, si te lo aprendiste… -Momo soltó una pequeña sonrisa penosa. -¿Cuál es tu nombre?.

-Hibiya sólo se quedó callado, no podía creer que no le reconocieran. Se sentía tan raro e impresionado, por no ser reconocido y por el físico de la chica, así que no respondió a la pregunta de Momo, dejándola en duda de su nombre. Así fue la clase, el muchacho no despegaba la vista hacia ella, y esta era tan despistada que no se percataba de eso. El timbre del primer receso sonó, la ojinegra abandonó su asiento y tomó sus cosas para ir con Tsubomi, Shuuya, Marry y Kousuke a desayunar juntos, dejando sólo a Amamiya, pero él no se quedó en el salón, siguió a escondidas a Kisaragi hasta toparse a Kano y Kido en su camino.

-Miren nada más, ¿a quién buscas tan cauteloso? –preguntó un rubio con su típica sonrisa.

-Ah, p-pues... e-es que... ¡K-Kisaragi va en el mismo salón que yo! –exclamó llamando la atención de los demás, por suerte la mencionada no estaba ahí.

-¡No hables tan alto! –le regañó Tsubomi.

-Ah, p-perdón... pero es que, no me lo esperaba, pero lo que en realidad no creo es que... ella no me reconozca... Hibiya bajó un poco la mirada, pero Kano le puso la mano en su hombro, queriéndolo animar.

-Apuesto a que no le dijiste tú nombre porque te impactaste con el nuevo aspecto de Kisaragi ¿verdad? Bueno, en vez de que se lo digas, tengo una mejor idea...

-Shuuya, ¿Qué piensas hacer? –le preguntó la peliverde viéndole raro ¿le dijo ''Shuuya''? ¿Por qué? Porque eran pareja, y ya tenían tanta confianza para llamarse por sus nombres.

-Tranquila, Tsubomi~-dijo Kano sonriéndole a su amada, poniéndole un poco roja su cara. Kano miró de nuevo a Hibiya sin dejar de sonreír.

-Mira, sé que no puedes decirle lo que sientes por ella, pero ¿Qué tal si empiezas desde cero? Así podrás conquistarla... –El tercer miembro hablaba cómo un galán, lo que molestaba a la líder por esa forma de ser.

-¿Cómo dices eso? ¿Eso no le dificulta más las cosas? –cuestionó la chica. Parecía que todo el grupo, a excepción de Momo sabía de los sentimientos obvios de nuestro protagonista.

-Tsubo-mii~, Tsubo-mii~ no puedes dudar del chico que te conquist— El integrante numero 3 fue recibió una bofetada por su pareja, sonrojada y enojada, típico de ella. El castaño sólo les miró raro.

-Ouch... el ojiamarillo sobó su mejilla golpeada, pero siguió con el tema con el castaño, acercándosele y susurrándole.

-''Puede que Tsubomi tenga razón, puede que no, pero si empiezas de nuevo te aseguro que podrás conseguir lo que quieres, pero con la condición de no decirle nunca tu nombre... ''

-''No le hallo sentido, ¿Qué caso tiene comportarme cómo una nueva persona en su vida si no le digo mi nombre?, no me reconoce por el físico, ese es sólo el problema...

-'' ¡Pero será divertido!~ será mejor así, y ya cuando le quieras decir tus sentimientos, le dices tu nombre'' –sugirió en murmuro Kano  
>-'' ¡Estás loco! ¿Y si me rechaza?''<p>

-Shuuya tiene razón, aunque odio admitirlo, creo que sería ''entretenido'' –comentó la primer integrante, que ya estaba cerca de ellos 2, escuchando todo, obviamente usó su habilidad para que no la descubrieran.

-Tsubomi... –suspiró Shuuya porque la de cabello verde usó su habilidad, pero de nuevo sonrió.

-Primera vez que te pones de acuerdo conmigo, y no veo objeciones más en ti Hibiya, ¿Qué dices?  
>-No estoy muy seguro... –Hibiya desconfió un poco de su plan.<p>

-Anda, sólo inténtalo… resultará...

-…De acuerdo, pero ¿si me pregunta mi nombre?

-Ah, sólo cambia de tema o algo que la desvíe de la pregunta~ -contestó Shuuya. A lo lejos, una voz masculina exclamó los nombres del par, eran Seto y Marry, que también eran una nueva pareja en el Mekakushi. Los 2 llegaron con el resto.

-Ah, chicos, Momo los está esperando... –comentó Kousuke.

-Bien, ¡vamos a desayunar!~ -El de ojos felinos rápidamente tomó la mano de su novia, haciendo que esta una vez más se pusiera colorada, pero prefirió no armar escándalo, algo a lo que se acostumbraba Shuuya. Todos se fueron a un patio dónde sólo ellos se reunían, pues era cómodo y prefecto para el grupo. Seto alimentaba a Marry, pues ella era mala sosteniendo los palillos para comer, algo tierno en vista de todos. Kano robaba algo de comida a Kido, pero siempre recibía uno que otro jalón de orejas de parte de ella, lo cómico en el grupo, mientras Momo y ''el desconocido''... sólo se quedaron en silencio.

-Eh, n-no me has dicho tu nombre... –decía Momo insegura a ''nuevo''.

-Pues... – ¡ah m-mira! –al chico de sorpresa tomó una pequeña bola de arroz y se la acercó a Momo, dejándola algo asustada, lo que el resto no notó.

-Ah, ¿m-me la vas a dar?..-preguntaba nerviosa Kisaragi.

-Pues, n-noté que llevabas un buen rato viendo esto desde que llegamos... –le comentó avergonzado Hibiya.

-P-Pues... –no dijo más la chica, pero el castaño dejó el alimento en su plato.

-Espero te guste, yo la cociné... –reiteró el muchacho. Fue algo extraño, pero Momo accedió a comerlo, por lo que lo probó, y al parecer le gustó, pero cuando lo terminó recordó a alguien...

-Es delicioso, cocinas muy bien... cómo él... –dijo con una leve sonrisa, Hibiya se quedó sin palabra alguna viendo a su compañera. El timbre del fin del receso sonó, así que todos se levantaron, recogieron todo y se fueron a sus salones. Hibiya tuvo que irse junto a Momo, y para ''suavizar'' el ambiente en el camino, hablaron de varias cosas. Para el chico era algo difícil no decir algo cómo ''ya lo sé'' a Momo, pues recordaba que tenía que actuar cómo alguien nuevo en su vida. Ya en el aula, se estaba aburriendo de prestar atención al profesor: Amamiya veía fotos a escondidas de él con Momo cuando el chico buscaba a Hiyori, en especial una dónde ellos 2 salen felices y sonríen y Momo sólo leía letras de las canciones que escribía su hermano mayor. A Momo se le cayó el lápiz con el que corregiría, al mismo tiempo en que a Hibiya se le cayó una foto, así que los 2 trataron de rejuntar sus objetos al mismo tiempo, pero en eso... tocaron sus manos. Por suerte, la pertenencia de nuestro ''enamorado'' tenía la parte de la imagen tapada por el suelo. Los 2 al tocarse, se vieron entre sí, Hibiya se sonrojó a más no poder, y Momo... le vio con... ¿nostalgia?...

-''Esta mano... la he sentido antes... '' –pensó la peli cantante, pero en un santiamén se separaron pues los nervios los habían tomado.

-P-Perdón… -dijo sin darle la cara.

-N-No, yo me disculpo... –respondió Momo. Luego de eso, las clases terminaron y todos se fueron al cuartel, aunque Hibiya tuvo que irse a su casa en el campo, ya que si estaba en el cuartel y Momo lo viera, sería un enorme problema para su plan. El castaño al llegar a su pieza de su hogar, miró por la ventana la luna, esa luna que le recordaba a ese día…

-''Extrañaba esa sensación... cómo quisiera repetirlo... '' –susurraba Hibiya. Para él, se le haría difícil ''conquistar'' a Momo, pero quizás... si se esforzaba, no perdería... ¿lograría el chico tener el amor de la chica que una vez le animó un doloroso 15 de agosto? Eso está por verse...

* * *

><p><em>Bueno,dejen reviews e.é<em>

_Siguiente capitulo, ya disponible :v_

_Nos vemos luego xP_

**Jinzou OFF!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamirismiriiiiiiiiizú!(?)_

_Bueh, se que este capitulo ya estaba pero me dió paja subirlo ayer xdd_

_Ah, si ven algo ''conocido'', es que incluí la nota de Jin respecto a la canción de Otsukimi Recital y unas cuantas partes de la letra._

_Sin más que decir, disfruten c:_

**Kagerou Project es del viejo Jin, los diseños de los esclav- quise decir personajes son de Shidu/Wannyanpu.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2:<br>¿No más 8?

Desde que Hibiya regresó a casa y empezó a cursar la preparatoria con Kido, Seto, Kano y Marry todo ha sido un poco diferente, el chico ha madurado tanto en físico cómo en aspecto, tanto fue así el cambio que Momo no le reconoció, él quería confesárselo desde hace tiempo, pero anuló la idea por ciertas razones. Ahora que es mayor, tenía la oportunidad, pero ha cambiado de planes, ha decidido ser alguien ''nuevo'' en la vida de Momo, para ''conquistarla'', o eso creía que lograría. Pasando de eso, era otra mañana común, un día insignificante para Amamiya, pero retomando el día de ayer, cuando tocó su mano con la de Momo, pudo sentir una sensación que no había tenido desde hace un año. El chico quería gritarle a su compañera ''¡Kisaragi, me gustas!' pero no lo hace por temor a fallar en el plan. Ya iniciada la clase, la amada de Hibiya llegó tarde de nuevo, no era algo extraño, ya que en grados anteriores era impuntual. Pero esta vez había algo diferente en la idol..

-B-buenos días... –saludó la chica algo nerviosa.

-…. –Hibiya se silenció, pues miraba maravillado a la joven aún por sus cabellos sueltos.

-¿S-Sucede algo? –le preguntó Momo.

-Ah, n-no es nada, Kisaragi...

-¿Me llamaste por mi apellido? B-bueno, digo porque no me has dicho ni el tuyo...

-Agh, el mío es... –por mera casualidad, el maestro interrumpió su charla, así que prestaron atención a la clase. Sonó nuevamente el timbre para el almuerzo, todos se volvieron a juntar en el mismo patio de ayer. La quinta integrante de cierto grupo secreto presentó al ''extraño'' a sus compañeros del grupo pero ellos ya ''se conocían'. Ahora lo que tenía de desayuno Momo eran unas cuantas verduras combinadas entre ellas, había calabazas, las favoritas de Hibiya.

-Oye... ¿P-podrías darme una calabaza? A cambio te puedo dar cualquier alimento que traigo yo en el desayuno... –Decía el miembro número 8.  
>-Ah, claro... –intercambiaron alimentos, pero de repente Momo dijo en voz baja...<p>

-''A él también le gustaban esas verduras... ''-soltó de sus labios un leve suspiro la ojinaranja.

-¿Dijiste algo? –le preguntó curioso el castaño.

-N-no, no es nada... –todo pasó normal, aunque cuando sonó el timbre, todos se fueron... ¿tomados de las manos? Kido con Kano, esta se tornaba de color carmesí, pero se veía feliz. Seto y Marry, aquí, Seto era el penoso, pero…. Momo y Hibiya, eran otra historia... aunque cuando iban de camino al aula, hablaban siempre de varias cosas, muchas de ellas le hacían recordar a Hibiya. Y Así surgieron los días, no hubo nada nuevo, Momo y el ''chico nuevo'' cada vez se llevaban bien, a tal grado en el que eran inseparables, se tenían confianza, ya eran muy buenos amigos, pero con cada día que transcurría, los sentimientos de nuestro protagonista a su ''super-estrella'' eran más grandes, pero esta recordaba más al integrante ocho con tan sólo ver a su compañero, lo que le dolía,.. Hasta que un día...

-"Siempre te apoyaré, así que no te des por vencido. ''-cantaba la peli naranja mientras oía una vieja canción suya en lo que caminaba a casa, viendo la esplendorosa luna que brillaba cómo sus cristalinos ojos. La chica bajó un poco la cabeza, esa canción la había escrito justo cuando Hibiya se estaba rindiendo por Hiyori.

-De verdad, haces falta… -esta desanimada, llegó al cuartel, pero no se imaginaría que se encontraría con él ahí..

-Ah... B-buenas noches, Kisaragi… -saludó sonriente ''el nuevo''.

-¿T-Tú?.. ¿Qué haces aquí?..

-Me invitó Kano a cenar, pero si te molesta mi presencia, pues me pued—

-¡Q-quédate! –pedía la idol. Pasados los minutos, todos cenaron juntos, nada nuevo, hasta que la líder actual se levantó de su lugar y dio un anuncio.

-Bueno, cómo verán todos, el chico que conocimos hace poco se ha ganado nuestra amistad, tanto que lo he decidido hacer el miembro número 8 de la organización... –todos miraron a Hibiya y aplaudieron cómo signo de bienvenida, pero Momo se mostraba en desacuerdo..

-¿Qué sucede Kisaragi? ¿No te gusta que lo hayamos hecho miembro? –le consultó el rubio.

-No, no me molesta pero... ¿por qué el 8? Ese es de Hibiya...

-E-Ese soy... –Nuestro chico enamorado iba a revelarse, pero Tsubomi le detuvo.

-Hablamos con Hibiya, y él estaba de acuerdo con que tomaran su número, porque... el salió del grupo. –Aclaró el de ojos felinos.

-Pero... ¿por qué?.. No…. ¡No! –la cantante salió corriendo, realmente le afectó la noticia. Se encerró en su habitación asignada, intentando no llorar se tiró a la cama y abrazó la almohada para ahogar sus sollozos. Mientras en la sala, nadie acudió a ayudarle, sólo empezaron a discutir.

-Dijiste que resultaría... –le quejó con el ceño fruncido Amamiya al de chaqueta negra con detalles blancos.

-La hiciste llorar, y ahora odiará a Hibiya por ''robar su puesto'' –le reclamó Tsubomi al muchacho.

-Ah, basta, basta, no se alarmen... todo va cómo lo planeo... –Shuuya sonaba confiado en su estrategia.

-Pero ¿Qué no viste? ¡Se fue corriend—

-Mi plan terminó aquí… ahora eres tú el que debe saber qué hacer... ¡fue un gusto haberte ayudado! –dijo sonriente el tercer miembro retirándose a su alcoba. Nadie entendía, pero prefirieron callar.

-Ya es tarde, si te quedas aquí será peor para Momo... –comentó la peliverde.

-… Ah, ''Gracias'' por tu ayuda, se nota que me quieren aquí... –dijo sarcástico el muchacho castaño refiriéndose a Kano. Pero para no llegar a más gritos, salió del cuartel y partió directo a su casa, pero alguien le veía desde la ventana de su pieza.

-''No importa lo que haga, probablemente va a ser inútil''...-soltó en un murmuro Kisaragi viendo al ''nuevo miembro'' que se iba directo a casa.

-''No lograré superarlo... la diversión fue poca la que tuvimos...'' –los ojos de la celebridad se volvieron de nuevo cristalinos, pero esta vez casi lloraba, hasta que…

-¿Estás llorando, Kisaragi? –preguntó preocupado su compañero castaño en frente suyo. Por acción rápida, Momo limpió sus ojos y miró de nuevo a la luna.

-N-no es eso… es que yo... a quién engaño, me siento mal… -ella ya le tenía la suficiente confianza al chico cómo para decirle cómo se sentía

-Es que... extraño a alguien y... pues... n-necesito distraerme...

-¿Extrañas a alguien…? –por un momento el de ojos cafés pensaba revelarle su verdadera identidad, pero recordó las palabras de Kano, así que se le ocurrió algo diferente.

-Si quieres distraerte, entonces… ¿Qué tal si mañana nos vamos a pasear por la ciudad? Podría ayudarte, aprovechando que también es sábado y no hay clases. -dijo sonriente el joven.

-¿Te... preocupas por mí?.. –preguntó con una mirada extraña la contraria.

-Claro, ¿eso hacen los amigos, no? –seguía con una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Entonces qué dices… Aceptas?.

-…Claro.. –correspondió por último Momo.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana a las 12... ¿De acuerdo?...

-¡Por supuesto! –fingía Momo alegría. El integrante 8 se fue directo a su hogar, mientras se despedía de Momo, pero cuando ya se desapareció de su vista, Momo miró de nuevo la brillante luna, triste pero... ¿animada? Su tristeza era porque no confiaba mucho en eso de ''olvidar a su amigo'', pero feliz porque alguien se preocupaba por ella. Con un profundo suspiro, a la luna lejana, la cobarde Kisaragi, gritó:

-¡Voy a hacerlo!

¿Qué le espera para el día de mañana a Momo? Puede que sea un milagro, puede que no, pero hay algo que sí es seguro: La luna está lista para unirlos de nuevo…

* * *

><p><em>Ehm, siguiente capítulo próximamente 7u7<em> 

_¡Espero sus reviews!_

**Jinzou OFF!**


	3. Chapter 3

_HEY GUYS!_

_Bien, ultimo capítulo ya hecho y derecho (?) no crei que les gustara un fic de HibiMomo 7u7_

_Bueno, pues espero gusten de este final tan hermoso c:_

_Espero y no canten por la letra que incluí en este fic xD Pero no se si sería un songfic.. mejor no hablemos de eso :v_

_Sin más que decir, les dejo esto :B_

**Kagerou blabla, pertenece a blabla, personajes por blablabla... :T **

**Okno xd. Kagerou Project pertenece a Jin. Diseño de personajes por Shidu/Wannyanpu.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo final:<p>

El Recital a la vista a la Luna

Yacía una brillante mañana de sábado, el hermoso amanecer había hecho que el día diera buenas pintas, más para un chico de cabellos castaños. Eran las 7 de la mañana, muy temprano, pero el muchacho no quería estar ''desarreglado'' a su ''cita'' pero... ¿eso era una cita? ¿Lo que organizó con Momo para las 12 era una cita? Pensaba el muchacho cuando se estaba lavando la cara en su baño.

-Kano dijo que tenía que seguir con el plan por mismo...creo que hoy lo lograré... –comentaba a sí mismo viéndose al espejo.

-Momo... ¡hoy será el recital de la vista a la luna! –dijo entusiasmado Hibiya. Pasadas las horas, el joven partió a la ciudad, llegando así puntual a su no-cita con Kisaragi. Se quedaron de ver en el parque, ese parque dónde él perdió a Hiyori... pero este ya lo había superado. Amamiya tuvo que esperar por media hora a la joven, él sabía que esta se tardaría... pues claro, la multitud de la gente le seguía, aún tenía bajo el control en su habilidad, ya que en medio del camino, esta se puso tan nerviosa que su poder ocular se activó solo y pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Momo llegó cansada, notó que su ''nuevo amigo'' llegó al parque dónde Hibiya y Hiyori platicaban antes del incidente, esto le puso algo triste...

-… ¿P-podemos irnos rápido de aquí?.. –preguntaba con pena Momo.

-… ¿Por qué?... –él sabía la respuesta, pero no decía nada para no levantar sospechas.

-Es que… -un montón de personas se acercaron interrumpiendo a la peli naranja, así que él se la llevó de la muñeca corriendo pues esta se veía tan desanimada que ni podía correr. Se alejaron de la multitud hasta llegar a un restaurante dónde perderían de vista.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden, buen joven? –preguntaba una mesera del establecimiento.

-Ah, claro... le pediré… -el chico, antes de pedir, miró a Momo con un rostro preocupado, por lo que pensó y...

-¡Pediré todo lo de la carta! –exclamó feliz Hibiya, dejando rara a la mesera.

-B-bueno, supongo que será para los 2, así que, en seguida lo traeré, jóvenes... –dijo para retirarse la empleada, la cantante se sorprendió un poco.

-¿Tanto comes?...

-Ah, podría decirse que…sí... –decía algo apenado su contrario. En unos minutos llegó la gran orden de Hibiya a su mesa, de ahí empezó a comer feliz, disfrutando de cada alimento, mientras Kisaragi... sólo se acordaba del mejor día que tuvo con su amado hace un año.

-''¿No volverás...?'' –murmuraba la idol que apenas tocaba su comida, Amamiya falló en ese plan. El chico ya había comido gran parte así que pagó y se llevó de jalón nuevamente a su compañera saliendo del sitio. Esta vez, corrieron al centro de videojuegos. Empezaron con un juego de disparos, el mismo al que fue Momo hace un año con él. El chico empezó a disparar lo más rápido posible, pero esta vez Momo era la que era pésima, y era la segunda vez que jugaba el muchacho cómo para ganarle. Al finalizar, la pantalla nombraba ganador al ojicafé.

-¡Gané, y eso que sólo es la segunda vez que juego!

-Eh... no puedo creerlo, la segunda vez que lo juego y perdí...  
>-No es tan difícil… –Hibiya le sonrió.<p>

-¿En serio…?

-¡Sí! Pero ahora… ¿Por qué no vamos a cantar? Sé que eres una idol, deberías amar el canto, ¿no? –Momo le iba a preguntar sobre cómo sabía eso, pero seguramente pensó que uno de sus amigos se lo dijo. Sin más preámbulos, se fueron directo al Karaoke, algo extraño había ahí... ¿Hibiya Cantando? Tenía buena voz, no se puede negar, quizá hasta puede hacer un dueto con Momo... pero esta vez no, ella sonaba devastada...

-¿Me equivoqué con eso de que te gusta cantar, cierto?

-Ah, no, sí me gusta pero...

-¡Pero lo tuyo es modelar! –dijo de nuevo entusiasmado su amigo, así que se llevó rápido a Kisaragi hasta una cabina de fotos en un centro comercial. Llevaba varios trajes que rentó por unos minutos, entre ellos, uno de maid con uno de mayordomo, un par de pingüinos y ropas chinas. Hicieron varias fotos modelando de una que otra forma, pero en la última foto...

-No se me ocurren más poses... –dijo el muchacho.

-¿Pero, para qué quieres otra pose?... –preguntaba extraña Momo, cada cosa que hacía con Hibiya le desanimaba, tanto que no levantaba sospechas sobre porqué hacía exactamente lo mismo.

-¡Ya sé! –el chico abrazó y sonrió a la cámara dando seña con los dedos un signo de paz, Momo se sonrojó un poco, pero igual hizo la misma mueca para no hacer que la foto quede mal. Al salir de la cabina, el muchacho sacó la foto y le dio la última a su amiga.

-Toma… -le comentó sonriente.

-¿Ah?.. –Kisaragi tomó la foto y la miró... con ojos cristalinos, exactamente había sido así la foto especial con su acompañante.

-Quiero que la conserves, es muy linda foto... c-cómo tú… -esto le provocó un sonrojo ligero al ''ex-miembro 8'', pero uno mayor a Momo, que sonrió viéndolo, haciendo que su auto-estima se levantara un poco.

-Gracias… -correspondió esta. Se fueron del centro comercial y compraron un helado, siendo cautelosos con que nadie los descubriera, en especial a Momo. Esta iba atrás del muchacho, pero en un segundo Hibiya volteó sonriente, dándole la mano. Sus verdaderas intenciones eran qué... ya no quería tomar la muñeca de la chica, ahora quería llevársela de la mano.

-¡Andando, tenemos mucho que hacer! –animó el chico. Momo sonrió levemente, a punto de corresponder pero...

-¡Agh! –gritó al oír un quejido de un felino al que este le pisaban la cola, asustando a los 2 individuos, a Hibiya se le ocurrió disculparse de manera infantil para provocar una risa en la chica, tanto quería que se dejaba rasguñar por este, pero Momo… le veía extraño, aunque puede decirse que si soltó un pequeño ruido, pero en eso... le recordó al castaño menos viendo al gato que ''provocó'' las muertes de Asahina, así que bajó el rostro desanimada. Hibiya dejó al felino y esta vez se fue con Momo pero sin notarle su silencio, hasta que llegaron al centro de la ciudad y se sentaron para descansar.

-…..''Regresa…''–susurraba Kisaragi cabizbaja. Hibiya ''abandonó'' por poco a el miembro 5 para ir por una soda. Cuando llegó se la dio, la ojinegra accedió a abrirla pero...la soda salió ''disparada, pero el chico agarró rápido a Momo para que no se ensuciara toda, aunque terminó de todos modos mojada, pero lo más raro fue que...

-Ouch, p-perdón, no quería que te ensuciaras ¿estás bien-… -decía penoso Hibiya, pero luego se tornó completamente rojo... estaba sobre Momo.

-….E-Este… -Kisaragi de igual manera se ponía roja cómo tomate. El muchacho, en movimiento rápido, se levantó, le dio la mano para ayudarle a levantar y esta accedió con su ayuda, pero se desviaron las caras, rojas, nerviosas... era incómodo. El muchacho retomó ''su plan'' y se llevó de la muñeca una vez más a su amiga, sonriente, actuando cómo si no hubiera pasado en esa penosa escena. Pasaron las horas y cayó el dulce atardecer. Hibiya quería pasear a Momo en columpio para ver si le sacaba por lo menos un gesto positivo, pero la chica famosa le detuvo.

-No vayas, esos columpios están… malditos. –La muchacha creía que era buena excusa, pero sólo se acordó en lo que le contaba Hibiya sobre cómo empezó a caer en un bucle. Esta vez, presionaba su mano, ya no era la muñeca, dejando algo sorprendido al chico de campo, pes empezó a derramar lágrimas sin hablar la pobre chica.

-Quiero que regrese… ¡quiero estar con él! –Una de sus lágrimas cayó en la mano del muchacho, haciendo que este la soltara y la viera triste… sentía que ya no podía hacer nada para animarla, que ya no podía continuar… tanto fue así de la culpa que este... también lloró.

…-Quiero ayudarte… el ''quiero ayudar'', se hará realidad... ¿de acuerdo? –mencionaba Amamiya cabizbaja lagrimeando. Sin darse cuenta la luna llegó y la noche cayó... pero de repente...

-Yo creo, porque eres tú… -dijo el contrario con sus ojos rojizos y decidido, jalando con cuidado a la chica, para que ésta también pusiera sus ojos negrizcos a unos rojizos, en ese instante, la luna dio su máximo esplendor.

-¡Esto no ha acabado! –gritaba feliz el muchacho, la gente se acercaba puesto a que Momo activó su habilidad, ellos notaron la tristeza en la cantante, así que empezaron a aplaudir y a dar ánimos, ayudando al muchacho.

-Porque si lo deseas... ¡pueden reunirse de nuevo! –exclamaba más alto él lo único que logró con Momo era que esta… siguiera llorando. Este cómo caminaba hacia atrás se cayó por haber chocado con una piedra y se dio un golpe duro en su cabeza, provocándose un desmayo.

-¿Ah…? ¿D-dónde estoy? –el herido se levantó con una toalla pequeña en su frente, se la quitó y volteó a ver a Tsubomi.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué hace…. Hacen aquí...? –al parecer Kido no venía sola. Kousuke, Shuuya y Marry le acompañaban.

-Salimos un poco, por… bueno, cómo decirlo.. –la peliverde le volteó la cara penosa.

-Salimos a pasear cómo las parejas que somos~ -contestó un Kano sonriente.

-Claro.. esperen, ¿¡ Y Momo!? –De repente la líder apuntó a la mencionada, que veía la luna.

-….Dije que lo haría.. Y si... ¡voy a hacerlo! –gritó la cobarde Momo mirando de nuevo a la brillante y esplendorosa luna, sintiéndose… ''genial''. El protagonista de esta historia le observó, dibujándose en su rostro una sonrisa. Se levantó, dirigiéndose a ella y le despeinó un poco sus cabellos, provocando una risa en la chica. Lo que no se esperaban era a 2 jóvenes mayores que les veían detrás de un árbol.

-''Que bien lo hiciste, nunca me lo esperaba de ti... '' –dijo una voz masculina que se iba revelando poco a poco con un gesto alegre, acompañado de una dulce castaña que igual lucía feliz.

¡Hola, Momo-chan!~ -la de broches rojos se acercó a la peli naranja y la abrazó, era Tateyama Ayano.

-¿Ayano...? ¡Hermano! –exclamó al ver a su pariente, no lo había visto desde que se fue con sus otros amigos cursar la universidad.

-¿Por qué están aquí? –preguntó raro el octavo miembro.

-Bueno, e-este... q-queríamos ver a...

-Creíamos que se quedarían en el cuartel, así que vinimos acá pero... en una cita~-dijo alegra la chica de bufanda roja, dejando a varios sorprendidos, unos felices, pero la más ''afectada'' terminó siendo Momo.

-..Wow... hermano...¡Te felicito! –rápidamente reaccionó y sonrió.

-S-Sí... g-gracias… pero no venimos solos –hablaba el pelinegro apuntando hacia atrás sin dar la espalda.

-¡Te dije que nos esperara! –argumentaba una chica de coletas, que venía tomada de la mano de un peli cenizo mientras se acercaban al resto.  
>-¡Heeee~! ¡Takane-san! ¡Haruka-san! –decía sorprendida Kisaragi.<p>

-No creo que tengamos que explicar por qué vinimos así… -comentaba de nuevo Enomoto. Para ''darle un empujón'', Shuuya tomó de sorpresa la mano de su querida Kido, enrojeciendola una vez más, pero ocultando su felicidad al tener ese contacto con él.

-''¿Q-Qué haces?!'' –susurraba nerviosa Tsubomi.

-''Tú sólo mira... '' ¡Seto! –sonrió a su compañero, y al parecer él entendió la señal, haciendo lo mismo con su ''esponjosa'' Mary.

-¿Kousuke...? –Kozakura en unos segundos sonrió. El séptimo miembro vio que ya había 2 parejas, y se sentía ''extraño'', así que tomó acción agarrando la delicada mano de la ojicafé.

-¿Shintaro-kun?..

-S-Sólo no me sueltes... -desvió lel rostro colorado Shintaro, provocando una tierna sonrisa en Ayano.

-Claro, no te soltaré~-finalizó la chica.

-Nos adelantamos, ¿no crees, Takane~? –preguntaba Kokonose dulcemente a la de coletas.

-C-Creo que sí... –respondió ella penosa. Todos se habían tomado de la mano ¿Qué sucedía aquí? Era algo extraño, pero a la vez tierno, aunque para Hibiya y Momo...

-Ch-chicos… eso que hacen es raro... –decía disgustada la peli naranja, lo que no se esperaba era que… Hibiya también la tomara de la mano.

-Para mí no… -continuó el de ojos cafés, tenía las mejillas algo rojas, pero se veía ''lindo''.

-¿Eh?.. P-pero... –Momo se quedaba confusa.

-Nombre: Amamiya Hibiya. Ocupación: Miembro Número 8 del Mekakushi-dan. Edad: 16. Habilidad: Enfocar la mirada... Entró al Mekakushi-dan después de haber pasado por un horrible bucle de un 15 de agosto, éste se encontraba deprimido por haber perdido a Hiyori, pero con Ayuda del miembro número 5, Kisaragi Momo, se alegró y pudo dejar atrás su horrible pasado...

...Hibi... Hibiya…? ¡Hibiya! –Momo abrazó rápidamente al castaño, estaba llorando, pero de la felicidad.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes... que eras tú? –preguntaba llorosa la peli naranja.

-No me reconociste, he cambiado tanto que no pudiste reconocerme, te lo iba a decir, pero al final no te dije nada porque… quería que tú y yo… -el chico bajó un poco el rostro y tomó las 2 manos de ella. -Momo... antes era un niño, creí que era muy pronto para mí salir contigo, así que cuando me fui no dije nada. Lo de la retirada era mentira, nunca dejaría un grupo tan bueno cómo este, mucho menos si la chica que me encanta y quiero mucho está dentro de él. He estado contigo desde que llegué cómo ''alguien nuevo'' a tu vida... y hora que soy mayor, tengo el valor para decirte que… me gustas mucho... –todo se quedó en silencio, era un ambiente incómodo, hasta que Kisaragi.. Sonrió.

-Eres listo... yo también pensaba que era muy chica y que tú sólo me verías cómo tu hermana mayor pero… veo que no. Hibiya, tú también me gustas, y mucho... por ser alguien tan valiente, lo demostraste en ese 15 de agosto... se que nunca lo demostré, pero era para no confundirte ya que eras un niño.. –esta sonrió un poco.

-Momo… -el muchacho se acercó poco a poco al rostro de su compañera, lentamente, cerró sus ojos y cada vez cortaba la distancia, hasta que llegó el punto en el que...

-¡Alto, enano! –interrumpió Shintaro poniendo su mano en medio de los rostros de los 2 chicos., ¿ahora era el hermano celoso y sobre-protector? Ugh..

-S-Shintaro... –comentaba Ayano nerviosa.

-H-Hermano…

-¡Por el amor de dios, Kisaragi, he esperado esto por tanto tiempo! ¡Desde un año que siento algo por Momo y ahora me interrumpes, no lo permitiré! –el chico apresurado tomó a la contraria del cuello de su blusa y la jaló hacia él besándola sin más interrupciones, era un dulce beso, un beso tierno e inexplicable, sus labios juntos, gozando del sabor del otro. Este era el primer beso de los 2, pero lo mejor fue que la cantante correspondió. Con el paso de los segundos, se separaron por la obvia falta de aire. Un inmenso silencio abundó en todo el Mekakushi-dan, pero el del trauma fue el séptimo integrante, con un rostro impactado que parecía ser más uno cómico.

-…H-Hibiya… -apenas podía decir la recién besada.

-…M-Momo... –tomó otra vez su mano, sonrojándola una vez más, empezó a jalarla poco a poco y después salió corriendo alegre, cómo si se estuviera robando algo.

-¡Eso fue estupendo, Momo! –decía el muchacho, soltando varias carcajadas sin soltarla mano a su chica. Estaban alegres de la vida, aunque aún el chico de jersey roja seguía mudo e impactado. Ya estaba hecho, Hibiya consiguió el amor de su super-estrella, y juntos de nuevo, nada podrá separarles. ¿Quién lo diría? Los hechos que transcurrieron en ese divertido 15 de agosto regresaron para que ahora nuestro protagonista tocara el corazón de su ''princesa'' Momo. La Blindfold organization, un grupo donde cada miembro tenía a su pareja, era perfecto.. y desde ese día, todo fue radiante cómo la misma luna para todos. Esta historia termina aquí..

_**Fin.**_

* * *

><p><em>¡Dejen reviews si quieren que suba más fics de Kagerourourou~!<em>

_Nos vemos ;3_

**Jinzou OFF!**


End file.
